Annie and Finnick's life
by GirlyReader
Summary: Hiiiii, so this is a little story of Annie and Finnick after Annie's games. A/N: this is my first time writing a fanfiction so please make sure to review so i can continue writing. Enjoy xoxoxoxoxo
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on the soft sand while the breeze was gently whistling through District 4, these were rare days in the summer. I'm wasn't one of the most popular children at school; in fact I was barely noticed, of course after the games I was the star all over Panem! I didn't enjoy all the attention since I usually found myself in my own world but only one person could ever bring me back, **Finnick Odair**. After my patronizing experience in the games I was in no conditions and irrevocably in love with him, The Golden Boy, it seemed like he was too but he always left for his 'jobs' in the Capitol that he would never tell me about.

I heard his familiar steps on the moist sand and he slowly sits down next to me encasing me in the warmth of his hands. The sun is setting and he is the first to break the silence, "are you ok Annie?" I smile up at him and see his perfect grin but don't reply for a while. " wanna go swim?" I ask curiously but he frowns, "there looks like there's some pretty big waves." So we decide it isn't the best time for a dip. Finnick picks me up and I feel like a toddler again, in my dad's strong arms, I miss him.

Finnick gently lays me on our bed and he lays with me, I cuddle into him breathing in the perfect smell of his perfume and not the Capitol's. His eyes are wide and the best colour of sea green i have ever seen, he has curly blond hair and i couldn't stop myself to gently brush through it. I trace his features with my thumb and he flutters his eyelashes open, i smile and give him a small teasing kiss. He grins widely, " your such a tease", I reply whispering "night Fin".

I wake up and hear the shower on, only to shortly see Finnick come out in just some boxers and couldn't help but stare. He wiggles his body and raises his right eyebrow, " do you find this distracting?" and I immediately broke into the loudest laugh i have ever done, i reply "very" . I hop off the bed and give him a hearty hug and he pulls me in for a passionate kiss," see you for breakfast, and put some trousers on". He gives me a short peck and i say " I love you",he replies " me too, **_Always Annie_**."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey, thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter

Enjoy xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Finnick meets me shortly downstairs for breakfast, I am a terrible cook so i decide to go to the bakery and buy some bread. Bread in 4 is not the best it has a fishy taste and its very salty, but i decide to buy it anyway and a bag of Finnick's favourite, sugar cubes. I server us each 2 slices of warm bread with some butter and a medium coffee each. When i walk in i find Finnick on the phone with a mysterious person... [after a while]... "ok president snow, mhm, ok, it was a pleasure, bye"he murmurs, i stare in amazement at Finnick who is now frozen. "Whats the matter Finn" i ask, " n-nothing, don't worry" he stutters. I feel myself slipping into my dreams.

What does Snow want, whats Finn hiding, whats going on? Stop it Annie! "Annie, come back, please Annie..." i hear a desperate voice. Who is this, whats going on? My eye focus is back and i see a relieved Finnick with desperate eyes, he's hiding something. He pulls me in for a hug and i pull away, only to see a confused expression on his face, "whats the matter Annie?" he asks, "Finnick, what did Snow want? What are you hiding?" i ask panicking. " Annie... I don't know how to say this..." he sighs, " I-I can take it finn" i stutter, " Snow wants me to stay at the Capitol for 6 months... i-i'm so sorry Annie." I felt myself sinking in the carpet, why, how long, who with, is it his job? I blink and focus on his face " i-is it for your job?" i ask, "yes Annie, i promise you everything will be fine..." and im lost in my own thoughts for a while... "you know Annie you can always visit Mags whenever you want, i mean she thinks of you as her own." I nod and kiss him, "when are you leaving?" i ask, "now..." he replies guilt in his voice. I trace his feature with my thumb when i feel something wet on my cheek, im crying. He wipes my tear with his sleeve and pulls me in for a hug and gently shushes me to sleep " shh its ok Annie shh".

I wake up and look around, "Finn?" i ask with a raspy voice. No reply, i try again, no reply. I stand up and find a note on the table with some stale buttered bread and a cold coffee, how long have i been out? I read the note:

My love,

I'm sorry i have to say goodbye for now this way, but you are so peaceful sleeping i didn't want to wake you. I have talked to Mags and she promised me you can stay at hers as long as you want to, please do so. I have also left you some poetry book i have wrote for you to read and some books, they are great books so read them when you have time. I will be back before you notice and when i am i will try not to leave you again for a long time, keep this rope as a reminder of me while im away and promise me one thing. Wait for me. I love you so very dearly and i miss you already,

Your Finnick xxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, here is a new chapter. This chapter is a little more complicated from two points of view but i think you can manage. Anyway, i will post the next chapter as soon as i have at least 1 review, Enjoy xoxoxoxo**

There is a saying that when you're having fun time passes extremely fast, but when you're waiting for something it passes slow. It had only been 3 hours ever since Finn left and for me it felt like an eternity, how was I supposed to survive 6 months? Everything felt like a never ending nightmare and i just hope i could wake up soon, as much as i tried... it never worked... i could never wake up.

I lay down on my bed and hope that time would pass quicker when i sleep, but i had a problem... i couldn't sleep. My bed felt cold and huge all of a sudden, my head was spinning and i was shrieking for no reason. Annie stop it! Youcant scream like this, you cant be so weak! I felt myself drifting off to sleep when i heard the door unlock from downstairs, who could it be at this hour? I sit up and see mags waking up the stairs. "h-hi" i mutter, she looks worried and sorry lays in her eyes as if to wonder what am i gonna do with this crazy girl? " are you ok Annie? I heard you screaming and i panicked, i wanted to check up on you just in case...umm nevermind." She states, i hug her and i'm reminded of Finnick... "i-im ok..." i reply, she doesn't look conviced and whispers " you try and get some sleep Annie and i'll be in the guest room, ok?" i blink and reply "ok.."

Finnick's POV:

I hate the Capitol! I hate Snow! I hate anything to do with him, i think to myself, while dancing with one of my clients. " are you ok Finnick... hm?" i give her a seductive smile and she grips to my shoulders... does this woman ever cut her nails?

[after sleeping with my client] **A/N: Just so you know guys i don't really want to go in detail with Finnick and his clients cuz i think it wont be relevant and i don't really want to write in that subject, anyways back to the story.**

"wanna know a secret Finn?" she asks, i nod and reply "i'd love to". She whispers half asleep, " Snow is waiting for another uprising so he can kill another district off. He thinks its...umm...well a lovely event killing people" she yawns and abruptly falls asleep , snoring like a man. I tip toe off the bed, get dressed quickly and get the hell out of the room. Every time i complete one of my jobs i feel like im cheating on Annie, i know im not doing in for my own purposes but i feel guilty. Its like betraying someone you'd risk your life for, fight for and kill for.

Annie's POV:

I wake up and smell a welcoming odour of warm bread topped with cheese, my favourite. I stomp down the stairs and i feel light-headed. Mags is at the oven checking on the toasty fishy tasting bread and looks surprised to see me awake, " you could have slept more if you wanted to." She tells me. I smile at her statement, "i cant really sleep when he..." i felt i might break apart saying his name aloud, "umm...Finnick i mean". She nods as to understand what i'm saying, " Mags?" i ask, " Yes dear?" she replies. I wait a while before answering, " do you think im crazy?" i spit out, not meaning to sound harsh and demanding, " of course not Annie, everyone has weak spots, in your case... Finnick" she replies, honesty in her eyes.

From that statement i think to myself: ok, two people don't think im crazy, the whole of Panem to go.

**A/N: Ok guys, make sure you review and i hope you like that somewhat cliff hanger. Like i said at the begging if i get at least 1 review the next chapter will be up by tomorrow or later today. PS: sorry for the 3 Author Notes in one chapter but i had to make some stuff clear. Thanksssss x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ok guys, so i said if i get at least 1 review i would post the next chapter tonight, so here it is. By the way this chapter might be a little long but yeah.**

**Enjoy xxxxxx**

I sit down and stare at Mags preparing our cheesy bread, i then remember Finnick's letter: I have also left you some poetry book i have wrote for you to read and some books, they are great books so read them when you have time. I will be back before you notice and when i am i will try not to leave you again for a long time, keep this rope as a reminder of me.—now i remember, he's left me a poetry book that he himself has written. I stand up rushing upstairs to my bedside table and find a neatly presented book of poems (with his handwriting) and the rope i had given him just before he went to the capitol for the games.

I tie the rough, worn rope to my wrist and open the first page of the poetry booklet, gently not to ruin any of the pages. My eyes flick through all of the poems and see the majority are about me, but only from the middle on. Then i realise, when we were younger he used to keep a secret poetry book he would never show me, the first pages must have been ever since we were little. I touch the neat handwritten letters and my tears slip from my control, i quick wipe them off using my fingers, being cautious not to smudge any letters. I turn around and see Mags staring at me worried, " umm.. sorry i rushed like that" she looks relieved and replies, " its ok Annie, is that the rope Finnick wore in his games when i was mentoring him?", i nod and a smile crosses my lips.

We both read through the poems chuckling at any funny bits. [ after 10 mins] "do you wanna eat, i made you some cheesy toast, i know you don't really like the bread but..." I interrupt her " no don't worry i love the bread " and smile. She takes me by my waist and leads me down the stairs towards the kitchen, where a delicious slice of bread and cheese lays on the table. I sit down and so does Mags and tuck in my food, i have to admit; shes a great cook. With the corner of my eye i can see Mags looking at me proudly that i like her food. I stand up, get some water to drink and clear my throat, she looks at me and asks " i'm assuming you'd like to go to the beach?" i nod approvingly and she smiles " feel free to do so, i'll be here when you come home" and nods. I grin and say " thanks Mags, youre the best! I sit down on some rock and open the first page of one of the books he left me, there's a little message on the acknowledgments page in neat Finnick style writing saying: I assumed you'd pick this book to read, i just want to tell you something. If you're walking through hell, keep walking. I love you, Finn—i smile and sigh "oh Finn", and start reading.

It feels like ive been reading for five minutes, but i've finished the book and look up for the first time. The sun is setting and the sky is a rosy pink and the sun is a soft orange flickering at the horizon. I walk along the beach to my house and find Mags at the TV watching some shows from the capitol and i quickly see a flicker of Finnick's face when Mags shuts the TV down. "hi.. i think im gonna head to sleep" i mutter. She nods and says " night" gives me a hug and sits back down. I tip toe up the stairs and i remember the quick flicker of Finn's face, all i could remember was him dancing with some pink haired woman and his wide grin. So thats his job, dancing with women and enjoying himself in the capitol, and im just a little backup?

**A/N: So guys, i wanted to say if i get 1 review or 2 for this chapter, i'll post the next one as soon as possible. Please help me with this cuz im not really sure where to go with this. Thanksssss xoxoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok guys so this chapter is a little shorter than usual, bur if I get at least 1 review i'll upload the next chapter today. **

**Enjoy xoxoxoxoxoxo**

I cry myself to sleep, hoping Mags won't hear my sobbing. For the next 6 months my life is like a routine: wake up, eat, read,fiddle, walk,beach,shop,read,sleep. Not even Mags can calm me from my dreams, they frighten her so I try to keep to myself. Mags is as kind as she always was and she's always there when I'm lost, she can't completely get my back when I'm lost like Finnick does, but Finnick isn't here.

I sit on the beach, gripping my body together with my left arm and clawing the sand with my right hand. I hear footsteps and I don't realise who they belong to, assuming its mags, " ok, I'm coming home in a minute mags, sorry im late." I say. A figure sits next to me and when I look at it I realise who it is, Finnick. I hug him tightly and he kisses me all over my face, he holds me in his protective grip and I feel brave to ask, " Finn, can I ask you something?" He nods and smiles, "sure". I pick out my words and blurt out, " what is your job in the Capitol?"

He takes time to answer my question and frowning. " ok, I shouldn't have asked..." He interrupts me, " you really want to know?" He asks, I nod and say " no matter how bad it is it won't make me leave you". He looks comforted at the thought and speaks though gritted teeth, " Annie im the Capitol whore" my eyes widen and he stares through me waiting for a reply. " why Finnick? You're not forced to do stuff!" I say in his chest. He lays down on his back and straightens his right arm, waiting for me to lay with him, so I do. " Annie it's not like that, Snow will kill all my loved ones that still live: you and Mags. He- he's already killed the rest of my family, I can't risk you as well. Your all I have left" I stare in his truthful sea green eyes. And answer picking my words out carefully, " Finn I saw you dancing with some woman, was- was that part of your job?" He nods.

We head home after discussing every aspect of his job, I blacked out a couple times but always came back for his sake. I realised that I truly love him now and always will love him for as long as I shall live.

**A/N: please read the top Author Note. Get reviewing xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ok guys, here is the next chapter, i'm sorry i didnt upload yesterday but i was a bit busy. Grab some popcorn and enjoy the drama to come xD Enjoy xoxoxoxxo**

My life is as best as it could get, i have my love (Finn) and perfect life. Apart from one thing, i don't feel the safety with Snow around; i feel he might kill my loved ones any moment now. Finnick seems happy and i love him even more than before he left, now i realise what he is to me and that i couldn't live without him. I need him. He always offers himself to do stuff: cook, clean etc. what a gentleman. Yesterday was the best night of my life, we 'slept' together. I never thought i could want anything more than i want him.

I flutter my eyelashes open and see a grinning Finn standing before me, i grin back. His innocent green eyes lock to mine and he asks, "did i wake you?" i shake my head no and say" well, about last night...-i sigh- that was the best night ever." He continues to grin and replies, "yeah for me too". He pull me closer and whispers in my ear, " see you downstairs for breakfast.", i nod and smile " i could use a few minutes". He nods and leaves the room, i rush to take a warm shower, brush my teeth and hair. I don't really know what to get dressed in but i find one of Finn's shirts and put it on, its quite large but it works for now.

I tiptoe down the stairs and see Finn struggling to make some fried eggs. I creep up behind him and give him a hug, he has a concentrating face on and is biting his lower lip. "i can't cook" he admits, i take his place and fry the eggs, i also serve some warm bread, make coffee and puts some sugar cubes in a small bowl. We settle down and eat, he at one side of the table and me at the other. Eating is quiet and i see he has a habit of biting his lower lip and combing through his hair with his fingers. I stand up, wash the dishes and he comes from behind waiting to give me a hug, when the phone rings. Ring-Ring Ring-Ring.

Finnick's POV:

Ring-Ring Ring-Ring, i look at Annie and say " i'll get it". I answer the phone and there is a short silence before i say, " hello?" there is a cough and answer " hello Mr Odair, i see you and Miss Cresta are getting along splendidly" i interrupt " i-i don't know what you mean President Snow" i hear the tap stop and look at Annie who is now blinking blankly, i shake my head no telling her not to scream. " you know exactly what i mean Mr Odair, there's no way to hide it." I fake cough and he continues " now shall we get to the subject" he asks and i say "yes" through gritted teeth. He takes a moment to reply, " Right Mr Odair, i will ask one thing of you. Your clients are telling me that you are not doing your job right lately, is that the case?" i don't reply so he continues " i will say one thing, if you don't continue your job correctly your friend Miss Cresta might just have to be eliminated, it'll be just a movement from my little finger. Choose wisely with your decisions." I reply after a while stumbling over my words "o-o-ok President Snow" he replies with a harsh tone "Goodbye" and hungs up.

I look at Annie, who now seems to be stumbling her way to me, she pulls me close and whispers in my ear, "what did snow want?",i decide to tell her," Snow thinks im not doing my 'job' correct lately, so if i don't change my behaviour soon, he-he'll have to 'eliminate' my loved ones. And you'll be first. She looks at me with her perfect green eyes and i pull her in for a long, passionate kiss.

**A/N: Just so you guys remember, the more reviews i get the more encouraged i am to post the next chapter, so make sure you review if you want the next chapter out quicker... thanks for all the support.**

**Shoutout to: Odestalovebaby for reviewing every chapter and marking this fanfic as favourites, i really appreciate it. Thankssssss xoxoxoxxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, **

**So I want to apologise to those reading my fanfiction for not writing in quite a long while. The reason im not writing is that i feel like im not getting enough reviews, fave etc to actually continue writing. I just wanna say that if you're enjoying the story, have an account at and would like the story to continue, here's what you need to do: Review, fave and all that stuff. Otherwise I feel there's no point continuing writing. Last thing, i would like to say a huge thanks/shoutout to: _Odestalovebaby _and _irisia223_, they have supported the story and I really appreciate it. **

**( TIP: You might want to re-read the last chapter to refresh your mind as its been quite a while)**

** Enough of the boring stuff, heres the chapter and i hope you enjoy xx :)! (remember Fav, Review and all that excellent stuff so I can continue)**

Annie's POV:

I close my eyes while i kiss Finnick, i've kissed boys before... but nothing felt as real as it does now. His lips are soft against mine and he holds me by my sides, just above my butt. I comb through his soft blond locks and he plays with a strand of my hair, he looks at me with wide innocent eyes and i cant help myself to give him another short peck on his right cheek. I rapidly walk over to the sink to continue washing the dishes when Finnick says, " i'll do the dishes, you can go relax for a bit youve had a pretty rough day". I nod slowly, lifting the sides of my mouth into a smile and head towards the door. As i walk outside, a breeze of warm air whistles through my hair and i walk towards the market. As usual, i end up going to the beach because of all the stares and rude comments- such as ' look the mad girl' or ' dont go near its the mad girl'- from the district people when i walk by them. Of course no one wants to be around the Mad Girl From District 4. A little girl waved at me in the market, her mother pulled her close to her and whispered harshly in her ear, " Rosie thats the mad girl, dont go near!". the mum gives me a sympathetic smile and drags the young girl away, harshly by her wrist. Thats when i run out from the market, knocking a few bannanas on the floor while in a hurry, and stop when i get to the beach. i play with the sand and watch as the sunset approaches, the water is calm and the reflection of the sun glistening in the water makes me feel very calm and carefree.

I take my clothes of, leaving just my bra and underwear and walk on the sun heated sand until i reach the water. I dive in like i used to before the games. The games. THe games. THE GAMES! They ruined my life, how dare they. They took all that was good and pure inside me and left me with a mental issue and a ' Mad Girl' reputation all around panem. I dont care about my reputation, but no one would like to be called 'Mad' or ' Insane' or anything of the sort. My lungs are slowly filling with water as i descend to the bed of the sea, the tip of my fingers are numb and my nose eyes and throat sting. The thick, warm water inside my mouth tastes like salty metalic blood. I'm washed in the horizon by the strong night current. Death is easier than life. My life flashes in front of me: My parents, My siblings, Mags, Finnick. FINNICK! I cant hurt Finnick like this... i cant... I try to swim to the beach with no luck, the waves are pulling me into the deep and twirling me around. Thats when a strong, sturdy pair of arms pull me out and they start pushing on my chest, counting as they go. " Come on annie, 1234, Come on!". The voice sounds mutillated, but they continue pushing on my chest, while i splut out water. The hands are warm against my frozen skin. " Come on... 1234... Annie please, can you hear me", my hearing is back to normal and the voice belongs to Finnick. I blink my eyelashes open and see Finnick standing sitting next to me, his hair dripping wet and him sighing in relief, he puls me in for a hug and he kisses my forehad ears cheek and finaly my mouth.

He pulls back first questioning me in a calm tone, " Annie what were you trying to do? You have to listen to me, if you ever die... i-i-i wouldnt be able to live. Annie you're my world and mean everything to me. I love you." we kiss again and i pull out first taking a huge breath, Finn notices im shivering and dresses me up in my clothes and wraps me in his shirt. He holds me in his arms while we watch the sunset.

**A/N: If you guys want to (it would be higly appreciated) if you could follow my instagram: AlessRainbow **

**(PS: I will be posting images and extra information about the fanfiction, asking for further ideas and I'll follow back 100%)**

**-A xoxo :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, thanks so much for all the support and i always love waking up to all of your reviews! Sorry for the delay (again :/) but i have made a schedule for the times that i will be uploading a new chapter:**

**Monday: No Chapter**

**Tuesday: Medium sized chapter 500+ words**

**Wednesday: No Chapter**

**Thursday: Short Chapter 300+ words**

**Friday: One long chapter 1,000+ words**

**Weekends: the uploading times will vary depending on my mood.**

**And before you start reading, i'd like to day that if i accidentaly dont upload for a day or something, please remember that i have got school (+life). Also considering im in year 7 in Secondary School ( High School) i get quite a lot of homework... sorry :)**

**(PS: Today is Thursday but i'm gonna swap it round just this time: Friday= Thursday and Thursday= Friday. If this chapter seems kinda rushed is because my internet is being an ass and deleted my work three times :/ 4th time lucky & Lesson learnt )**

* * *

Eversince my accident in almost drowning yesterday, i promised myself that i will never go swimming in such harsh weather or without Finnick. We still help eachother when times are tough and we cant cope anymore. I help him see the silverlining in his 'job' and he helps me by keeping me sane. He has to cope with Snow and the Capitol Women and i have to cope with being 'Mentally Unstable'. I look at the holographic clock on my nightstand and see its 7:23. Then i trace Finnick's features and frown creases and he still doesnt wake-up. Sitting up on the bed, i pick up the glass of water from my nightstand and gulp down two golden tablets that help with the shock from yesterday, then i whisper in his ear.

"Morning, you have 10 minutes to wake-up, take a shower and get your lazy bottom downstairs, or else-"

I stop talking and gently press my lips against his and continue,

"or else, thats gonna be the last kiss you're getting for the whoooole day..."

He opens his eyes realising the deal and gives me a sweet smile, i grin and tiptoe on the cold tiles towards the bathroom and lock the door. After a few minutes, Finnick speaks through the door,

"Exactly how do you expect me to get ready if you're in the bathroom" he chuckles at the end and waits for an answer.

" Well you can go to one of the other bathrooms" i smile and hear him shut the bedroom door behind him.

I then focus on my reflection in the mirror, combing through my tangled-up brown hair. After a few minutes, my hair is smooth and straight. I then tie my hair in a bun and cover it using a mockingjay patterned shower cap. Then i step into the shower and let the warm water drizzle down my shoulders, my muscles are sore from my attempt in saving my life yesterday, I wash my body with a soft pink sponge and some vanilla scented shower gel. I step out and dry my damp body with a pastel pink coloured towel and walk to my dresser. After a few minutes of no luck to find any clothes, i decide to wear some jean-shorts, a white tanktop and a comfy wolly cardigan on top. I clip my fringe and head downstairs.

When i arrive downstairs Finnick isnt there, i put on my shoes and start writing a note:

_Dear Finn,_

_I'm going to the bakery to buy us some breakfast, i wont be long and dont go anywhere._

_Love Ann x_

Then i step out onto the sun-heated road and head for the bakery. Once i get there i buy some freshly cooked Cinnamon Rolls and some warm flour-sprinkled bagels, i pay and walk out. My eye attracts to a small jewelery shop and i couldnt help but go inside, i enter and i find this gorgeous necklace, laying on a blue velvety cushion: it is on a plaited blue rope, the golden coloured wire-like material is twisted in all sorts of patterns. I quickly walk to the cashier desk and ask the shopkeeper

"Hi, how much does this necklace cost?", the elderly woman smiles at me and replies

"Well thats a great choice, how bout i make you a deal? You can have it for 10 Panem Coins"

I smile sweetly and say, "okay thanks, i'll take it" and scoop ten coins from my purse. She goes to grab the velvet cushion and a blue jewelery box, with en-scripted ' _District 4' _in fancy writing. She hands me the box with the necklace inside, i smile at her and head home.

When i arrive home, Finnick is still not downstairs so i raise my voice and say,

" Finnick?"

He creeps up from behind me and encases me in his strong arms, i struggle from his grip and hand him the small box.

"whats this?" he asks opening the box, he looks at the dagger-like necklace and tells me he had a present for me too. He comes back with a small red box enscripted with '_ I Love You' _it contains a gold ring with '_Annie [heart] Finnick' _on the inside and a beautiful candyfloss pink gem on the top. I look at Finnick ( who now has the dagger like necklace on) and he pulls me in for a long passionate kiss.

* * *

**Ok, so i hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review for more!x **

**I hope you enjoy and please remember what i said about school and that i might not update on time sometimes.**

**(TIP: you can follow my Instagram: AlessRainbow for more information, and you can ask me questions about the fanfic and ideas)**

**-A :3 **


End file.
